


cooking memories

by Draya09



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draya09/pseuds/Draya09
Summary: Neil enjoyed cooking and the foxes are surpised, Andrew is just pleased he gets sweets.





	cooking memories

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment with how i can improve my writing and feedback.I hope you enjoy!

Something the foxes had been surprised to learn was that neil liked food.When him and his mum had been on the run they ate simple food most of the time,things like ramen and stirfry.Quick,easy and cheap had been the rule mostly.But with all the running and hiding all over the world neil had tasted all sorts of foods.He liked to get the feel of the diffirent countries foods as they jumped around.His mum didn't care and in fact told him to get local stuff so they could blend in better.Along with all the languages he picked up he also learned how to cook a few dishes that he or his mum really liked from the area.It wasn't very hard for him to do and this way he would have something to remember each place by and take along with him.Mary had told him from the start to be ready to leave any moment,drop everything and run,to not get attached to anything that would be left behind.He had his recipes though,learning how to cook new things in places far from the house in baltimore helped him.He wasn't a picky eater,he couldn't be it was eat or starve.He never got many chances to cook after his mum died there was no place to in the locker room of the high school and no power in the house he squatted in.When he got to south carolina so much was going on there wasn't time.But after riko's death when things calmed down he felt the itch to cook some dishes he had been craving. When kevin and andrew had come back from class one day to find neil cooking a dish from mexico he'd not had in years kevin had looked surprised at the mouth watering smells coming from the tiny kitchen.Andrew of course showed no surprise and just asked if there was enough for him too.Neil finished up and was putting some on a few plates when nicky walked in asking if they had ordered mexican food.He tried some of kevins and said that it reminded him of his moms cooking when he had been little.Not long after that word got around to the other foxes that neil could cook pretty well and they had convinced him to make dinner one night at abbys for the team.Dan had used the excuse that it would be a team bonding dinner and allison said she would buy the things neil needed to cook for them all.So one sunday the whole team,coach,abby and bee gathered and ate a german dish nicky had asked if neil could cook that he missed from living in germany.Everyone had been pleasantly surprised with how good it was and how neil had cooked it from scratch.He had made an obnoxiously sweet french dessert that he knew andrew would like that went over well with everyone,though kevin complained how bad it was for them.Andrew ate most of it under kevins glaring stare but at least kevin knew to not say anything about it infront of andrew. After everyone had finished up eating and helped abby clean up the mess they went back to the rooms to relax and rest up for another monday.Neil and andrew went up to the roof to smoke for a bit and sat there just enjoying the silence and each others company before andrew spoke.He spoke like he always did when he stated that he thought neil didn't like sweets but neil could hear a faint trace of curiosity in his voice.Neil told him that he wasn't overly fond and couldn't eat them often but he sometimes enjoyed making something sweet.Andrew stared at him for a few minuites before telling him that maybe he wasn't totatly useless and as long as he cooked more sweets andrew would put up with him a while longer.Neil felt a glow in his chest at the thought of being able to stay long enough to make all his favorites for his new family.He started thinking of other sweets and desserts he could make andrew to sate his sweet tooth.He couldn't help a small smile as he informed andrew that he knew quite a few sweet recipes.Andrew just glanced at him and asked yes or no before kissing him.Neil could taste the sweetness of andrews lips and smiled at him smile only growing larger as andrew leaned in and said 95% before kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my second fic and i'm hoping to get better if you want leave me feedback and tell me what was wrong and what i need to work on.Thanks for reading!


End file.
